The Demon Within
by poseidenfan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth travel to japan only to find a well that Annabeth read about in her book of legends. but when they accidently fall into the well, thing get, well, they get devilish.
1. The well

"Do we have to go to Japan?" I said like if he went his life would end. "Percy, if I'm going to build the design for Olympus, I need to able to put multiple cultures in it. Plus I heard legend of a well that can send you to a different dimension!" Annabeth explained. "You are such a nerd." I said in more of a silent voice. I was sad to leave Jason and his friends back, but they understood why we left to Japan.

When we got there, I knew why Annabeth would want to come to this place. There were ancient buildings everywhere, temple looking structures scattered around, and some cool looking buildings. The first place they visited was an old building followed by a few structures and a newly made statue.

Our last visit was an old temple thing. We were able to walk around and meet some residents of the area. When we came back to the temple, we saw an old man with a young boy walk into the "forbidden area" as everybody called it. We followed them to a well that looked like it should be in the fifteenth century. "That's the well I was talking about on the boat here." Percy didn't reply, instead just starred as the old man put an envelope in the well.

We hid behind the door entering the temple thing as the old man and boy walked to a distant house. We went to their house and knocked on the door, it wasn't until 2 minutes later that someone opened the door. It was the little boy, he asked what we wanted, and then the grandpa came over. We asked about the envelope and then the weirdest thing happened, he pushed us away and slammed the door. "What was that all about?" Annabeth asked. "I have no idea."

We went back to the well. The envelope the man put in there was gone. "Where did the envelope go?" I asked. "I don't know." We started up the six step staircase, but on the fourth stair, the wood broke. I grabbed Annabeth's shirt collar and we both tumbled down the stairs and into the well.


	2. The Meeting

We fell in what seemed an endless, lightless, hellish place for what seemed like forever. Except I felt as if we were in a different time. I found Annabeth's hand in the dark. I saw a quick flash of light and then a big glow. Then, as if it wasn't crazy enough yet, I saw the sky. I looked at Annabeth and we stared at each other just for a moment before she got up and stated climbing. I followed behind, though I wasn't very excited to reach the top. When we got up there, my jaw touched the ground and Annabeth started freaking out. I saw a forest of healthy green trees, wonderful open fields, and a not so far distant village. "Were are we?" I asked. "The legend was correct, we are in a different dimension. I wonder if they have our gods, or if they speak English, or if they are even human!" Annabeth said like she was on the bridge of insanity.

We walked slowly towards the village while Annabeth pointed and talked to me about every little thing she saw. As we got closer to the village, I noticed more about it. The village had a large pond with multiple pathways, a bridge close to the beginning of the residential part, and a very weird shaped building. Suddenly, Annabeth stopped and asked the question I've been asking myself, "Does your water control work?" The thing was, I didn't know. If the Greek and Roman gods were in this dimension, my powers should work. "I don't know." I simply said. "So try it out."

We found the closest the closest the closest pond and I jumped in. I was nervous, scared and excited all at the same time. I tried calling out to the water, but it didn't work. I tried again, except instead of relying on the water helping me, I forced the water to obey. I felt the familiar tug of pain in my gut, then a big seven foot wave rose out of the water. "It worked!" Annabeth yelled excitedly. She jumped in and put her arms around me. As I felt her warm lips, I heard this. "What the hell was that witch craft!" We looked toward the noise and saw a boy with long, gray hair out of the nearby forest along with a black haired girl falling shortly behind. Just by the look of them, I could see that things were going to get real weird and crazy.


	3. The Black Wall

( Sorry I haven't wrote In a while, but I have been busy and couldn't really think to write, but eres the third chapter, hope you like it)

As I pulled myself out of the pond, I just now started to realize more of the surroundings. A forest li a few hundred feet away and the well was empty. But the biggest thing I noticed was that the boy had ears! And I know you might be asking, why is that crazy, everyone has ears, well they weren't any normal ears, no no no no sirry. He had big dog ears on the top of his head.

I ran to his side and inspected them. I looked, I felt, I even smelt them. He pushed away from me and jumped back ten feet atleast.

"Talk about witchcraft, what the hell are you, some sort of Minotaur reject?"

"No, what the hell is that."

"So you're a satyr?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The creatures are from Greek mythology, if I'm not wrong. Why do you think InuYasha here is one of those things?" The girl, who is in a school uniform, finally speaks.

"Yes that is correct, and if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Suddenly, a scream happens and InuYasha starts charging at me. He catches me off guard and tackles me into the water. He punches and kicks me, but the water keeps giving me strength. I could hear Annabeth talking to the girl saying, "Watch this."

He stops for a moment to check the damage he's inflicted to see that I'm perfectly fine.

"That was a bad idea."

I touch the bottom of the pond and forced the water to lift up and create a dome around us. I ten forced it to create one wall and had it fly into him at the speed of a bullet. What should have severely injured a normal person nearly knocked him out.

I got up and looked at the girl who stood in amazement. I walked over to Annabeth and simply said, "Well that was exciting.

"what, how, the… water… how!?

"Well, you friend there is a weird dog creature, me and Annabeth are Demigods."

"I'm Kagome, by the way, and that makes no sense, but…"

Before she could finish her sentence, a loud bang came from the well and around us. We looked around and nothing was there. Another loud band happened, and again, nothing visible. We looked in the well and nothing. Then another one. We looked around again, but this time we all saw something. Everywhere around us was a humongous black wall. We looked toward the village and the black wall was right next to it.

The next bang scared us to death. The bang happened, and the wall slowly moved forward, everything a couple feet in front of it disintegrated. We grabbed InuYasha and all of us, without speaking or thinking, jumped into the well, instead of darkness, this time it was a combination of black, blue, purple, and white. We reached the mortal world and ran out of the shed. We closed the doors and lied our heads on the door. Kagome turned around and stared up.

"Uhh, guys?"


	4. The Gods Myth

A man towered over us and made me, personally, feel like an ant. He had on a black suit and radiated darkness. He had black hair, crimson red eyes, and a purple tie. He held a Sythe and wore a ring with a black skull stuck on it. He looked like death on a business trip.

He took a step forward and said, "Hello again, Percy."

"How do you know me?"

"Well you come into my home that I worked on for millions of years after my father left and destroyed it. How could I not know you?"

"What? Are you… wait, are you Tartarus?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sorry about that. We didn't completely destroy it, we only killed monsters and destroyed some cliff, really."

"Then you come and destroy my father's last creation!"

We all stood in confusion until Annabeth walked forward.

"Are you saying Chaos Created that weird world?"

"Well it wasn't your mother who did it."

He walked back and forth, mumbling under his breath. People walked by and looked at us weird. One old lady yelled something in Japanese that I could tell was offensive because seconds later, Kagome yelled something back. The woman turned around and gave us a stink eye.

"Excuse me, can we do anything to bring it back."

"No… Wait, yes there is, how could I forget. Though I don't know if it's true, but it's worth a shot. There is a legend between us gods that we usually don't share with other people. The legend goes that long ago, before the gods of Olympus were born, Chaos wanted a more perfect place to live with his wife. So he created a land in another dimension. He created two anchors to hold the dimension and this one together. One to hold, and one to pass between them. Somehow, I think someone got the other anchor and found out how to use it."

InuYasha awoke from his blackout and stood up slowly and unsteadily. He looked kinda like he was drunk. He looked over to see that Tartarus was there. He stumbled over to Kagome and leaned on her.

"Dang, you can take a punch. Who the hell are, really tall man?"

"He is Tartarus, another person you should really not mess with."

"Tartarus, it sounds like a name given to a weird food product."

Then, suddenly, a black hole that lead strait to his domain appeared a few feet from him.

"Would you like to see if there's any food down there?"

Everyone backed away from the portal and he closed it. He smiled in a way that said he now felt better. Everyone looked at him with amazement. Kagome stepped forward and looked down. She said, "Do you know what the Anchor is?"

"Not what, who, and I don't."

A man walked up and greeted us. I knew almost instantly who it was, Zeus. He walked with an attitude that said it all, he was here on business. He wore a suit and held a bolt of lightning disguised as a cane. He wore a glasses and a yellow tie, not his usual look.

A man behind him stood wearing a blue suit with a sea-green tie. He had Brown wavy hair and held a trident disguised as a cane also. He looked happy, almost, and walked with a weird limp.

"Curse walking, rebuilding takes too long, I haven't walked in five months probably."

Of course it's my dad. Why don't we just have a family reunion! We can invite everyone! Hey, wait, sorry, cancel that, my mother isn't here.

Just as I think that, a female voice says something behind me.


End file.
